


GuroTober Day 1: BLOOD

by Guro_Writer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Consensual Violence, Guro, Humor, Suicide, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26768248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guro_Writer/pseuds/Guro_Writer
Summary: Ero-Guro/Snuff writing challenge for the month of October. Starting off with a very unexpected turn of events for the husband right on his wedding day...NOTICE that this story (obviously) contains graphic death and violence played for humour, so if you're likely to be offended or disturbed by that, don't enter. You have been warned.
Kudos: 1
Collections: GuroTober 2020 Writing Prompts Challenge





	GuroTober Day 1: BLOOD

“And do you, Kazuo, take Yuki as your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?”

“I do.”

“You may now kiss the bride.”

“Actually, honey,” As Kazuo wrapped an arm around Yuki to pull her closer, she shied away a little. “about that last part...”

All of a sudden Yuki pulled out a large chef's knife from somewhere in her dress, making Kazuo flinch away. “What the- What are you doing?”

Before he, or anyone else, had any chance to react, Yuki took the knife in both hands, pointing it at her own throat and stabbing the blade deep into her neck, then dragging it all the way across in a spray of blood.

Some droplets even reaching onto Kazuo's face and chest, Yuki only gasped lightly as the torrent of blood started streaming down her front, staining her pure white dress red within seconds, letting the knife clatter to the ground in the dead silence, she sank onto her knees with a sly smile, before fainting just moments later, slumping over backwards in a massive puddle of her blood.

“Y-Yuki, why...” Kazuo was still trying to process what had just happened. Why would she suddenly do this? Everything had been going great between them. So why...

However suddenly the stunned silence was broken by one of the bridesmaids – a particularly shy one, if Kazuo recalled, that had spent most of the time staying somewhere in the back and covering her face – bursting out laughing as she stood up, walking towards the altar. “Man, you should _see_ your face right now.”

That voice... As the bridesmaid stepped closer to Kazuo and discarded her fancy headdress to reveal the same short brown hair, light freckles and mischievous glint in her green eyes, confirming her identity. “...Yuki?”

“Yep, the real one.” Yuki stopped right in front of Kazuo with a huge grin. “We got you good, didn't we?”

“B-but... You just-” Still not quite articulate, Kazuo took a deep breath to calm himself, indicating the by now completely lifeless body of his 'bride' lying on the floor in a huge pool of blood. “Then who is that?”

“Meet my twin sister, Yoshiko.”

“You never told me you have a sister.”

“Well, had, I suppose. It just never came up.” Yuki shrugged. “She was traveling abroad for a while, and by the time she got back, you'd already proposed to me, and I got this great idea for a prank, and Yoshiko agreed to help me, so we continued to keep her secret from you. ...And that's how we got here, I guess.”

“Wow, that's devious.” By this point Kazuo couldn't help but grin at the elaborate joke his wife-to-be had just played at his expense. “But then again, you've always had a great sense of practical humour, just one more reason I fell in love with you. And I take it Yoshiko shared that humour, didn't she?”

“Totally. Part of this was actually her idea, and she was on board right away. Thought the whole twin confusion joke was brilliant.”

“Not bad. I must admit this was probably the last thing I ever would have expected. I do kind of hope someone caught all this on camera, that's gotta be one hell of a way to start a marriage. ...The marriage is still happening, right? Or was that part of the joke too?”

“Of course it's happening. Give me just one moment.” Yuki was looking at Yoshiko's body, the fancy wedding dress stained with blood over most of her chest and legs, the red creating a stark contrast to the sleeves, sides and lower legs that had remained white save for smaller droplets of blood. “Wouldn't it be a waste to not use this dress again? Help me take it off her.”

Kazuo complied, turning Yoshiko's body over and opening the back of her dress, extricating her from it with Yuki's help and leaving her clad only in a similarly blood-soaked white bra and panties. As he carried the body to Yuki's empty chair, sitting her down in a somewhat dignified position, Yuki stripped off her own clothes, briefly revealing her lack of underwear and small but perky breasts, before putting on the blood-stained wedding dress.

Just leaving the back of the dress open, Yuki took Kazuo's hands in hers as he returned, the blood on her contrasting with both the rest of the dress and her fair skin – and the front of the dress wet enough to cling to her chest, clearly outlining her breasts and nipples under it –, before turning to the priest. “Okay, now say it again.”

“We are gathered here today to join-”

“We already heard all that, just skip to the last part. I do.”

“I do.” Kazuo quickly followed.

The priest continued with a sigh. “You may now kiss.”

And so they did.

**Author's Note:**

> I should have posted this a number of hours ago/yesterday, but it's still October 1st in like Alaska, so still counts. I'll be trying to write a short guro story each day for the month of October, based on a collection of prompts someone on the guro subreddit made.
> 
> This story is based on an idea by Aoi Hikari, featuring his usual more light-hearted approach to guro (but there's gonna be some more 'conventional' stories inthe future too). Not much more to say, the story speaks for itself. Hope you enjoyed. Any constructive criticism/feedback is greatly appreciated, as are suggestions/inspiration for some of the later prompts.


End file.
